Claimed
by Kit Nye
Summary: Grimmjow has possessive sex with Ichigo while thinking of ways to get rid of the orangettes boyfriend, Renji.


**A/N: I started this oneshot years ago but I have a bad habit of starting shit but not finishing it. I am in no way a professional writer I just make two characters butt buddies for my own amusement. Go ahead and flame, critique, whatever I don't care because this thing is super old. I might write more stuff but as I said I have a bad habit of starting something and never finishing it. Hope you all enjoy anyway.**

-GrimmIchi

Summary: Grimmjow has possessive sex with Ichigo while thinking of ways to get rid of Ichigo's boyfriend, Renji.

The creaking of a bed frame sang out as it slammed repeatedly into the already abused wall. Moans echoed through the once silent night, harsh breaths whisper against one another's ears.

The moment is perfect for the two of them.

Tch, if only.

Grimmjow grits his teeth as the thoughts start to nag at his brain. His thrusts become harsh enough that Ichigo has to claw his back in warning, but the blue haired menace couldn't help it.

Grimmjow was a dangerous, bloodthirsty, aggressive man. On the other side Ichigo was hot tempered, strong, and caring. Their love was insane but in their eyes they fit each other perfectly.

Everything about them was insane

And they loved it.

Grimmjow lets out a low grunt as Ichigo lulled his head to the side, showing off his beautiful neck.

God why couldn't things between them be simpler? Why did everyone have to get in the damn way!

Especially that red headed bastard.

Gritting his teeth for the second time, Grimmjow tried to will away the thoughts of the man that claims the place as Ichigo's boyfriend.

Not this time, fuck please not tonight.

This is a moment for him and Ichigo, so those thoughts can fuck off for all he cared.

But as the images flashed behind closed eyes, Grimmjow's resolve started to crumble. Damn, seems it was already too late.

Grimmjow pulled Ichigo's body against his own. The thoughts that have been reeling inside his head since Renji arrived into the picture came rushing unto him all at once.

~~~~~~~~

Grimmjow's fist made contact against Ichigo's bedroom wall, electric eyes filled with seething rage.

"So you're fucking someone else now huh? Is that it!? You're just gonna fuck me and lil red and pretend there's not a fucking problem with it" Grimmjow grits out, his hot breath fanning Ichigo's face through every word.

"I'm not sleeping with him, Grimmjow" Ichigo said, talking like how he would to a defiant child.

Grimmjow punched the wall again, this time there was sure to be some damage "bull-fucking-shit! I saw the way he looked at you. I saw how you fuckin let him hold you! You're a fucking slut, Ichi, ya like fucking around with men huh? Ya like driving me fucking crazy and-"

"Shut the fuck up Grimmjow!" Ichigo cut in, pushing against Grimmjow in an attempt to create distance, "We can't keep going like this. We can't keep sleeping around with each other forever, we both know that. You don't have the right to be mad at me for wanting affection when all we ever do is fuck!"

"I give you affection" Grimmjow said, remembering all the times he stayed awake hours after sex caressing every part of Ichigo's body as if it would be the last.

Considering their lives, this war, it could have been.

A flicker of sadness appeared in Ichigo's eyes for a split second before covering it in the form of stubborn rage, "You don't understand."

Grimmjow pinned Ichigo against the now cracked wall, "Then tell me what the fuck to do." His head now rested in the crook of Ichigo's neck. The scent intoxicating Grimmjow like it has been for the many nights they shared together. It would have calmed Grimmjow if it wasn't for the fact that every time he closed his eyes he saw HIS Ichigo smiling up at that red headed bastard. His grip on his lover tightened, "God I fucking hate him so much."

"I'm sorry.."

Ichigo's apology was weak, awkward, and it did nothing to calm the shit storm inside of Grimmjow. Breathing in the orange heads scent one final time before pulling back. He didn't look at Ichigo, he couldn't. Instead, he closed his eyes and tried to keep his seething rage under control.

But rage wasn't the only thing he felt. It felt like there was a tight knot in his chest and the mere pain of it made his hands shake. Ichigo made him feel so many things, so many emotions he didn't think was even possible.

Ichigo was the only thing that has ever made him feel alive.

Hollows weren't capable of love, so obsession was what Grimmjow categorized these intense urges as. But fuck, is this what heartbreak felt like?

A soft touch to his cheek drew his attention back to the cause of this chaos. He melted within those warm brown eyes like he has ever since they met.

No, he needed to detach himself. He couldn't let himself be weak anymore for fucks sake. Someone shouldn't be allowed to have this much control over him.

He should have turned away after the first spark..

Their foreheads connected. His eyes were closed once again but he could still feel the heat from the eyes he so desperately wanted to look into for the rest of eternity…

'Just look at me. Only at me. Don't look at anyone else.'

Images of Ichigo being held by another man flashed within his mind.

"I'll kill him."

"Grimmjow ple-"

"No." Was Grimmjow's firm response before cupping Ichigo's cheeks and letting the boy see the omen of death in his piercing blue eyes. "I'll fucking kill him because I can't let you go, Kurosaki. Not after everything. You're mine." Grimmjow's gaze lingered to the places underneath Ichigo's shirt where he placed his bond marks at before flicking his eyes back to Ichigo's, "I'd rather take a blade to the throat than let some motherfucker take this away from me."

Ichigo shifted his eyes away from Grimmjow's, which should have been illegal, before continuing in a shaky breath, "Someone will find out eventually."

"I'll kill them too."

"Stop…"

"I'll kill the red headed bastard, I'll kill Aizen, I'll kill my own fucking fraccion and even the entire god damn Soul Society just-" the lump in Grimmjow's throat decided that now was the perfect time to choke his sorry self up. Weakness that he didn't want to show. "Just stay with me, Ichi."

The orange haired beauty didn't respond with words, instead, he just combed his fingers through Grimmjow's hair which he knew would make the man's nonexistent heart ache even more.

~~~~~~~~

That was the start of this whole shit fest.

He hasn't made anything of his promise to kill the red headed prick yet. But fuck he came damn near close a handful of times.

The time that he came closest was when he saw the bastard give a quick peck to Ichigo's cheek. The same cheek that Grimmjow would run his thumb over while making the most passionate love of their lives to him.

Tch, the bastard got lucky though. Ichigo knew of Grimmjow's presence and quickly found an excuse to separate from his boyfriend and meet Grimmjow in a nearby ally; where Grimmjow was able to release his rage and frustration through claiming Ichigo in every way possible.

Over, and over, and over again.

Each time it happened Ichigo always vowed that it would be the last.

'Yeah, how's that looking for ya now, Ichi?' Grimmjow almost snorted as he looked down at his mate moaning in ecstasy beneath him. Grimmjow being balls deep within the boy. He couldn't take his eyes off of him. Ichigo would make the most beautiful expressions he had ever seen and he could never get enough of it. He was obsessed. Fuck, maybe this shit really was love. Ichigo made it feel like anything was possible and Grimmjow stopped asking questions of what these new feelings were a long ass time ago. All that mattered is that he knew what he wanted. No, what he needed.

"Grimm- ah, Grimmjow, ah yes! Fuck I'm gonna cum!"

Grimmjow was too, Hell he's BEEN close for 5 minutes now but he'd be damned if he didn't get Ichigo off first. He wasted no time in grazing his teeth over his mating marks but also getting lost in the passion and giving Ichigo's ear a soft tug and nipping up and down his mates neck.

"Tell me you'll stay with me."

"Mmm I'll stay I'll stay." Ichigo was gasping.

Grimmjow gave his bond mark a light nip, "tell me you'll have my cubs."

"Oh god I'll have as many babies as you want Grimmjow-!"

"Tell me.." Grimmjow trailed, his thrusts losing their rhythm as his orgasm quickly approached, "Tell me you love me."

Without hesitation Ichigo tightened around him, his head leaning against Grimmjow's own as he nearly screamed "Grimm, I love you. I love you so fucking much I- mmph"

The burning between them consumed both men, Grimmjow just couldn't resist taking Ichigo's lips within his own. He nipped at the orangettes bottom lip before his instincts took over and he sunk his teeth in the valley of Ichigo's shoulder, marking him like he does every time they become one with each other.

Groaning and breathing heavily through his nose, Grimmjow thrust into the younger boy before his knot caught and his seed shot into the deepest part of Ichigo's body. Ichigo was so damn tight around Grimmjow that even if he didn't naturally stick when cumming, the sheer tightness of Ichigo made it hard for him to even attempt to pull away.

They stayed like that, stuck to one another, for god knows how long. Both of them unwilling to let go, but knowing that they should. Ichigo ran his hands over Grimmjow's back, a sign to let Grimmjow know that it's time to let go. Reluctantly, Grimmjow retracted his fangs from Ichigo's flesh and attempted to make the wound a bit better by lapping up some of the blood with his tongue. They both knew it didn't help much, but Ichigo always appreciated the gesture.

It was comfortable for a minute or two. They were the only ones that mattered during these moments. No war, no difference between life and death, no boyfriend.

But it was routine...

Ichigo would say they can't do this anymore. Grimmjow would get pissed, make death threats, then leave.

But he would always come back.

Again

And again

And again.


End file.
